Albert Square: Sex, Lies and Fucking Guys
by sexliesandfuckingguys
Summary: The untold lives of the male residents of Albert Square.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters used in this slash fiction. This is a work of pure fiction and bares no resemblance to the events of the television programmed 'EastEnders' nor the lives of the actors featured. All characters and actors are aged over eighteen. All ownership goes to the rightful copyright owners.

Feel free to e-mail me feedback at alexxcrouch

**Albert Square: Sex, Lies and Fucking Guys **

"If you've got something to say to me, just say it." Jake Stone stated dominantly, having grown tired of the piercing glare that The Vic's landlord Mick Carter had been giving him for the past half hour.

"Think you're man enough for the truth?" Mick seethed, as he moved his way across the bar in order to face Jake.

"All man, Micky!" Jake laughed, seemingly humoured by Mick's ill-temper.

"I don't like the way you treated Sadie. She was a good woman and she deserved better. I also don't like the fact that you've fallen off of the wagon again – without even caring about the effect it will have on your little girl, well, if you ever get so see her again. And more to the point, I don't like you." Mick snarled, his honesty towards Jake causing Mick's own wife, Linda, to place herself in between the squabbling men.

"Aww Micky, I reckon in a past life we could have been friends." Jake chuckled, unfazed by Mick's assessment of him.

"Yeah? Thank fuck we're in the present then." Mick snapped, his statement towards Jake enhanced by his Cockney accent.

Jake smirked at Mick once more before making an unexpected move by throwing his glass of whiskey to the floor, drawing gasps from those around him. Jake turned to walk out of the pub as Mick seethed from behind the bar, apparently choosing to not retaliate to Jake's obvious baiting. Jake reached the pub door and, before he left, turned to those occupying the pub and stated: "Shit customer service in 'ere, right?"

… and, having unknowingly embarrassed himself in his drunken state – Jake walked out of the pub with his head held high, believing his parting line to have drawn an end to his feud with Mick. However, as Mick made his way from behind the bar and towards the exit: Jake couldn't have been more misinformed.

Jake stood outside of The Vic, having gained a slight buzz from his confrontation with Mick. He lit a cigarette and drew it to his lips – only for it to be swiftly removed from his mouth by Mick, whose presence Jake had been unaware of. Jake cocked his head to the side and looked at Mick blankly, his eyes still showing little expression; presumably due to Jake's large alcohol intake. After an intense 'stare off' between the two men, Jake finally spoke.

"If you wanted to share… you could have always asked." Jake teased, his words accompanied by his trademark smirk.

Mick looked empathetically at Jake, having gained some sympathy for him following his outburst moments earlier.

"Look at you, Jake. You're pathetic! No house, no family, no job, no money. You've got nothing." Mick said, removing a cigarette from his own pocket and lighting it.

Jake's eyes widened. Mick had finally provoked a reaction from him. Jake's smirk had disappeared and now, Jake had gritted his teeth as he considered the ramifications of his next move. He took a breath and paused for a moment, his reply only coming into fruition when Mick blew a cloud of smoke into Jake's face..

"You're textbook. You know that? Mick, you're the one who has nothing, well, nothing on me anyway. Because you're just this typical alpha male and that's all there is too it." Jake spat in retaliation. "You put up this bravado constantly: 'I'm a big softie at heart but if you fuck with my family I'll fuck with you.' That don't wash with me, you know. So don't think you're ever gonna get one up on me Micky because I see you for what you really are. You're the pathetic man here, not me, you."

There was another brief silence between the men although that was soon broken as, in a surprising move, Mick launched himself at Jake – the surprise of the situation rendering Jake helpless as he had been foolish enough to assume that his feud with Mick was purely a war of words, rather than anything physical. As the initial shock of the situation hit Jake, he made an attempt at fighting against Mick's grip however, Mick refused to release his hold over Jake – instead teasing Jake about the fact that one fact that many people do not know about him is that he holds a black belt in karate! Mick dragged Jake towards the alleyway beside the pub, slamming him up against the wall. The narrow alley forced the two men to be pushed together in close proximity. Despite his earlier attempts at dominance, Jake felt himself tremble as he smelt Mick's tar-tinted breath against his face, the heat of his breath a surprising comfort given the cold air surrounding the men. And that's when Mick did it. He thrust his mouth towards Jake's and within seconds, their tongues were colliding passionately: Jake had forgotten all about his feud with Mick and now viewed him as a lover, perhaps, a conquest. However, the passion of the situation soon died down when Mick removed himself from Jake's mouth, wiping his own mouth with his sleeve before using his left arm to make a quick grab at the newly formed bulge in Jake's jeans.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jakey! And now I know, the idea of another man's cock gets you hard." Mick laughed.

Jake was dumbfounded. "You kissed me!" he said, his voice dry with worry.

Mick laughed once more, the role reversal between them apparent as Mick's authority over Jake grew by the second.

"Well, we know that. No one else does. And unless you do exactly what I say, I'll tell the entire pub that you made a drunken pass at me – okay? And no matter what you say, no one will believe that I – a married man with everything to lose – would snog you because, to be honest, I'm a bit out of your league." Mick mocked Jake, who was beyond confused at the situation.

Jake looked at Mick, his eyes welling up. Jake made an attempt to speak up to Mick, however, Mick placed a finger against Jake's lips.

"Now, Jake. We're going to go back to your flat. And I'm going to fuck you. See, I'll be honest with you now. I plan on being top dog around this Square. And you don't get to the top without making some enemies. And when you've got enemies, your enemies have debts to pay. But I ain't taking no money, I'm going to take your arse. And you, Jakey, you're going to take my dick in your arse. Understand?"

The idea of Mick fucking him aroused Jake to no end, his dick ached in his boxers as the idea of Mick's dick pounding his hole played in his mind. However, Jake didn't want to go along with Mick's scheme due to the fact that he fucking hated him.

"No." Jake said, his tone contradicting the thoughts in his head.

Mick looked at Jake, his eyes closing together.

"Now Jake. I can either have you right here in this alleyway or we can do things a little more dignified, back at your place. Now, what's it to be."

On the inside, Jake was in heaven. Mick was buying Jake's 'hard to get' act, despite the fact that Jake very clearly enjoyed their kiss. Jake suspected that Mick enjoyed the kiss too, and as such, Jake slumped out of the alleyway and headed towards his flat with Mick just metres behind him. The pair disappeared from sight as they continued the brief walk towards Jake's flat. The alleyway was now empty, although a male shadow soon appeared on the wall of the alley. David Wicks stood at the entrance of the barrel store, smirking at the discussion he heard moments earlier. David knew that Jake Stone was a cocksucker and, more importantly, he had leverage against Mick Carter. David had been fucking the male residents of Albert Square for months now, and, unsurprisingly, he didn't like his authority challenged…

Jake and Mick arrived at the former's flat, and Jake was keen to get his virgin arsehole fucked by Mick as soon as humanly possible. Of course, Jake couldn't let Mick know this. He could put his erection following the kiss down to the booze, but his desire to be fucked was harder to explain. Nevertheless, Jake managed to assume the persona of an 'uneasy partner' instantaneously. Jake reached for the light switch and, as soon as the room lit up, Mick was quick to make himself the 'man of the house': despite bearing no ownership to the home.

"Now then, Jakey. You're gonna suck my cock."

Jake's mind failed to process Mick's request, and at this point, Jake's raging erection led him to believe that this was yet another of Mick's games. However, for the second time this evening, Mick's next move surprised Jake greatly.

"I understand, mate. You've never sucked a dick before? You've dreamed about it and you've watched your missus do it but, you've never done it yourself. 'Cause then you'd have to admit to everyone that you're fucking desperate for a nice juicy dick in your arse. 'Ere, I'll show you what to do."

And with that, Mick was on his knees and loosening Jake's belt. Jake stood awkwardly (yet extremely aroused) as Mick pulled Jake's jeans and briefs to his ankles. Mick grinned as, at his eye level, was the hardest piece of fucking meat he'd ever seen. Jake's dick looked like it was ready to blow its load any minute, although, Mick wouldn't let that happen in a hurry as he was keen to be the one who received pleasure from the experience, rather than Jake. Mick held Jake's dick in his hand for a few moments, staring at it as though it was some sort of award-winning sculpture. Mick looked up at Jake, who had long since given up on his 'straight man' act. Jake was desperate for some action and, he couldn't believe that the first man's mouth around his member would be Mick Carter: alpha-male of Albert Square. Mick grinned at Jake, teasing him in regards to the fantasies Jake must have had following their kiss. And then, without warning, Mick placed his lips around Jake's throbbing cock and sucked – each time going further down on his 'enemy's' dick until soon he found himself staring into Jake's unshaven pubes.

"Oh, uh, oh." Jake moaned as Mick deepthroated his cock, his mouth remaining at the base of Jake's dick for a few moments before Mick retracted his head and made his way back towards the dick's dripping head. Mick circled his tongue around Jake's dick for a few more minutes, before he removed Jake's member from his mouth and stood and faced his conquest.

"Right Jake, you're gonna do that to me now. Only difference is, I'm gonna cum in your mouth. And guess what? You're going to swallow it. The entire load." 

**To. Be. Contined…**


End file.
